


H. M. The Queen Mother interviews Lady Peter Wimsey as new Duchess of Denver

by jpasdk



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpasdk/pseuds/jpasdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new Duchess of Denver, Lady Peter (alias Harriet Vane) tells H. M. The Queen Mother about her changeable life and fate.<br/>A crossover from Dorothy Sayers' novels: "Strong Poison", "Gaudy Night", "Busman's honeymoon" to Jill Paton Walsh's novels: "Thrones and Dominations", "The Attenbury Emeralds".  I highly admire the works of both the novelists, and am profoundly affected by Harriet Vane's lot.</p><p>Pure fluff - about the year 1953.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H. M. The Queen Mother interviews Lady Peter Wimsey as new Duchess of Denver

#### H. M. the Queen Mother interviews Lady Peter Wimsey

Her Majesty, the Queen Mother, received Lady Peter at Buckingham Palace.

"Welcome Lady Peter! From my late husband, H. M. the King’s time I know the old Duchesses. My daughter, Her Majesty the Queen, and I would like to know the new Duchesses. Therefore, today I have invited you to a conversation over a cup of tea with muffins and sandwiches where I want to hear a little about you and your background – of course in strict confidence. We have all the available time - please sit down and help you."

Harriet sat down, poured tea and took a sandwich, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Let us put away the titles to enlighten our conversation, and just say _you_ to each other."

" As you wish -" she almost swallowed the title Majesty.

The Queen Mother also poured the tea and took a sandwich: "You are married to Lord Peter Wimsey, the 17th Duke of Denver, who recently inherited the title from his deceased brother?"

"Yes, you are right. Most of Denver House burned down a few years ago, and Lord Gerald, the 16th Duke, died of a heart attack during the fire."

"I can remember – it was so grievous. He was married – had he any children?"

"Yes, a son, Lord Saint-George, and a daughter, Lady Winifred. Lord Saint-George was killed in 1940 as a combat pilot during the Battle of Britain."

Harriet became a little wistful: "We still miss him, he was so charming and handsome – the women swarmed around him. Unfortunately, he was a wild young man and loved fast cars. I once saw him after a car accident, it was not a pleasant sight, and had he not fallen in the war, a fast car probably would have killed him. Naturally, everyone in the family tried to calm him down, but he would not listen to anyone, certainly not his parents. He loathed the idea to inherit the estate and title."

"Anyway, he sacrificed his life for us – no one can get a better legacy! In addition, what about the Dower Duchess?" The Queen Mother asked. "How is she?"

Harriet got enlightened: "It is so kind of you to think of them. Actually, we have two, because Gerald, Peter and Mary’s mother, Lady Honoria Lucasta, is still alive. She is in the eighties and somewhat fragile, but luckily she has a bright mind, and has become a second mother to me – I love her so much!"

"Lady Honoria now lives in the east wing - the remnants of Denver House - together with Lord Peter and I. The wing survived the fire, as it is of Norman origin with a stonewall stopping the fire. We have settled in the maze-like wing – it is very exiting to live there and there is plenty of room for us. We let the rest of the burned house tear down and instead made a herb-garden. Fortunately we have a faithful and devoted servant staff, some of whom have served in Denver for almost two generations – we regard them as part of our family."

"And Lord Gerald’s widow?" The question came.

"Lady Helen, who is his cousin too, lives in the widow’s seat, Dower House, a little away from the main building. I do not think she has it easy. First, she lost her son and then her husband, which is very pitiful! If you understand – she is the old school – there is the class to which she belongs, and then there are the others. I know, she now lives very isolated and cannot get used to the present time after the two world wars. In no way it is easier for her as she does not like the rest of our family."

The Queen Mother nodded thoughtfully: "For many it may be difficult – even impossible – to follow the development of society. However, I see, you have married into the family – please tell me about your adolescence?"

Harriet reflected for a moment before she started: "I grew up in the countryside – in the solid, plain middle class. My father was a country doctor and I was the only child. My parents attached great importance I got a good education, even as a woman – there were lack of men after WW 1- so I should be able to provide for myself."

She smiled a little wistfully:"Today, when I look back, I have had a good and loving home and I am grateful to my parents providing an education for me."

"I am delighted to hear this –" the Queen Mother said with feeling in her voice "\- now, please tell me how got you acquainted with Lord Peter? He belongs to completely different strata in the society."

Harriet stiffened and grabbed the edge of the table. Had she to tell the whole story? However, the Queen Mother looked kind and forthcoming. Harriet struggled with her emotions and the Queen Mother realized that something unusual was going on.

"Lady Peter, if –" she tried to help.

"\- No, no, Your Majesty – I’m sorry –" her words almost tripped over each other "\- certainly, it’s not pretty, but I only feel well telling you the truth."

The Queen Mother smiled reassuring. "Please do not be afraid – I am listening."

Harriet composed herself, drank a cup of tea and took a sandwich. Encouraged by the Queen Mother’s friendly attitude she went on: "At my graduation in Oxford, both my parents have deceased. Unfortunately, they had only left me very little, so I had to take care of myself, and found a livelihood by writing mystery novels. I have always been interested in the logic puzzle of criminal matters."

"You graduated from Oxford?" The Queen Mother was impressed.

"Yes –" Harriet nodded "\- Bachelor of Arts in English from Shrewsbury College. Today my dons from that time are my good friends, and I have completed a short dissertation on Sheridan LeFanu a few years ago."

"There are not very many who do it – Lady Peter, did you get a First?"

Harriet smiled "Yes, I did!"

"It is brilliant –" the Queen Mother said appreciatively "\- and your mystery novels – are they well known?"

"I still publish them using my birth name, Harriet Vane."

"_Harriet Vane?_" The Queen Mother surprised exclaimed, " why, I do know that name. I have some of the books in my library. They are fine – and you are still writing – well, wait a minute -?"

Harriet looked down. "Yes, after Oxford I entered into the bohemian environment in Bloomsbury, you know – all sorts of artists, experiments, great discussions about society, free love, new ways of living together and all that. I started living together with a poet, who from his principles regarded marriage as ridiculous." She got angry: "And yet after a year’s time he wanted to marry - as a reward for I was faithful to him -"

"\- I would not stand _that_ condescending treatment, and left him – then he might find another victim of his crazy principles!"

" I think, it was rather typical in those circles, however I understand your reaction."

"About a half year later – it was in 1929 – I was informed, he had deceased from a poisoning of arsenic, and naturally I got sad on his behalf. At that time I myself was writing a crime novel about arsenic, and even had bought some to show how easy it was to get."

"Oh -" the Queen Mother said "\- I vaguely remember there was something about a trial and a great scandal at that time? -"

Harriet got tense: "A scandal! Yes, I dare say so! I was charged and day after day the authorities examined and exposed every aspect of my private life – an immoral woman, who had lived in sin and transgressed all dignity and propriety – really stuff for the gutter press – and I could not do anything! My name was dragged through the mud – and still worse – the investigation had plenty of defects, and at the end of the trial, the gallows were waiting -" her voice broke "\- such an experience marks you for your life."

The Queen Mother got up dismayed, and from sympathy she took Harriet’s hands: "I have never heard anything like this, but anyway you sit here. Something more must have happened?" She sat down again, calmly waiting and smiled encouraging: "Take all the time, you need, Lady Peter."

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty -" she made a little choking sob "\- well, it is just not that kind of life you expected."

After a short brake Harriet went on relieved: "Here, Lord Peter appeared into my life. He had attended the whole trial and was from the very beginning convinced, that I had _not_ committed the murder. I survived the first trial by the skin of my teeth – there was a hung jury, and the new trial a month later just provided time enough for Lord Peter and his people to make a new investigation. They unambiguously proved another had done the murder to grasp a heritage intended for the deceased. Therefore, I was completely acquitted at the second trial without a stain on my person – these are the words in the entry of the trial from 1930."

" I have followed some of the cases of Lord Peter, no wonder he attended that one -" Suddenly the connexion dawned to the Queen Mother: "\- is the meaning of this, without his efforts you would be convicted and executed?"

Harriet had composed herself and looked resolutely at the Queen Mother. "Yes, exactly – this is the unpleasant truth!"

"But it is horrible that you had to be dragged through all that – how can such things ever happen?"

"Well -" she waved her hands "\- Lord Peter has his useful team partly due to that - they discreetly make their own investigations. Normally, he works together with the police with his close friend, chief inspector Charles Parker from Scotland Yard, who is married with Lady Mary, Lord Peter’s sister."

Harriet chuckled: "At that time, Lord Peter was a keen matchmaker; he had seen their mutual affection and would help them."

"I see -" the Queen Mother smiled "\- and after your acquittal, you married Lord Peter?"

Harriet firmly shook her head: "No, no, no – he fell in love with me during the trial – he confessed it openly, but I kept him at a distance. He had already promised during the trial, but I absolutely rejected! I had become afraid of my feelings – the last time they had nearly cost my life, as I gave way to them! So I rejected many times. I had just escaped one unhappy relation and would not hasten into a new one! I would never enter a marriage that would chain me in eternal gratitude."

She went on: "His position, his wealth and awesome nobel family repelled me – so far from my own world! I wanted to be myself and enjoy the freedom. It may seem very odd, but my books had a great sale during and after the trial. I made a good income and was able to travel in Europe together with a friend, and I enjoyed it abundantly."

The Queen Mother approved: "I think, all these dreadful events have enhanced your willpower and desire to independence. Lord Peter must have been impressed, too?"

She smiled a little: "Yes, he proposed on fixed dates and it became a ritual between us. According to routine, I expected his letters, in French, in Latin, in English – and rejected."

Then Harriet got serious again: "I hope you will understand – I would not make a fool of him; on the contrary, I sincerely _meant_ it and Lord Peter – he respected my rejections, but he still was in love with me."

" Indeed, Lady Peter, I comprehend you – you are very honest about the matter, and I fully realise your dilemma – it has not been easy, neither for you nor for him. However – still?"

"You are right – it was not easy – Lord Peter suffered mostly. The turning point came with an affair at my former college in Oxford, where a person wanted to scandalise the college with prank writings. The dons did not want to call the police, and they asked me for help. The affair escalated and I had to call Lord Peter for assistance. We worked closely together, and it ended with a brute assault on me, but we got an end to the affair. Lord Peter enjoyed to stay in Oxford again – he has graduated from there, too – history – and frequently visited his old dons."

"May I guess – did he get a First, too?"

"Yes -" she confirmed: "\- we had some hard times during the work with the affair, but eventually we had it out about our wry relations. Lord Peter had realised I only would marry if it was between two equal partners. Against my reason I had begun to feel fine being close to him – I must admit he is the very incarnation of a gentleman; polite, cultivated, courteous and considerate."

"Yes, H. M. the king, my late husband, once remarked how elegant Lord Peter was -" the Queen Mother said smiling.

Harriet nodded affirmatively: "After the affair, he proposed again – he said it will be the last time, but in return, I finally said yes! Our wedding took place four months later in Oxford from my former college in 1935 -"

She shook her head in compassion: "\- poor Peter, for five long years he courted me! _I was stubborn and he was stubborn -_"

Then her eyes sparkled of joy: "\- it turned out; we have done the right thing! We have been so happy together all these many years. Lord Peter is a wonderful husband, lover, partner and friend. We work together on his cases and have so many good discussions inspiring each other. He went on with his cases and I by writing. We have three lovely sons! Can you want anything more?"

"Lady Peter, I see, it has been a long and difficult way of life for you. _Never_ have I heard of anyone in your position who had to endure so abominable things! It is so unusual I meet someone with such a fate -"

The Queen Mother smiled heartfelt: " \- but I am delighted to find you have a happy life after all your troubles! I wonder how Lord Peter’s family received you? I have heard of several, whom the families unfortunately almost froze out!"

Harriet nodded: "Naturally, I was worried, but it turned out really well. Lord Peter has been unshakable beside me and supported me in every manner! Some years before he met me, he had saved his brother, Gerald, the Duke, from a charge of a murder – actually just like me later – and after that the Duke said: ’well - if it is _she_ , Peter want to marry, then let him decide’. Lady Helen has never liked me, my mother-in-law, Lady Honoria Lucasta loves me, as I mentioned, and we frequently meet Lady Mary and Charles Parker, even if there is no criminal cases going on."

"It is nice to learn, that Lord Peter’s family have received you well – and at that grievous fire at Denver he and you inherited the titles. For many it may be difficult. How is it for you and Lord Peter?"

"You are right; the fire gave us a shock. As long as Lord Saint-George was alive, Lord Peter was the carefree, younger brother in the family, and we lived our pleasant life, partly in London and partly in a lovely house, Talboys in Paggleham – close to where I grew up. In no ways we were prepared, however I think, we have both had it in mind now and then."

"Definitely, Lord Peter did not like to inherit the title with all the responsibility for the estate and for the society, but eventually he had accustomed himself to it. I have encouraged him as much as I can, as I see no reason he had to quit his cases – or I should stop writing mystery novels."

She took a cup of tea and said seriously: "My point of view is, once I have promised to Lord Peter – for better for worse – it is our common _duty_ to care for the Dukedom. We have let our house in Paggleham enabling us to pay the death tax and run the Denver estate."

She went on: "I have the great luck, if I get in doubt about anything, I always can consult Mr. Bunter, Lord Peter’s faithful manservant. He certainly is a gentleman’s gentleman! My husband learned to know him in the trenches in WW 1, when Lord Peter served as major and Mr. Bunter as sergeant. It was close artillery fire killed Lord Peter, but Mr. Bunter and his soldiers managed to dig him out of the rubble. Afterwards Mr. Bunter and Lord Peter made the agreement, if they both survived, he would employ Mr. Bunter as his manservant. Lord Peter needed it! – he got an ugly shell shock, which Mr. Bunter almost managed to cure him for – it lasted several years!"

"I highly appreciate Mr. Bunter; he received me so tactfully and kindly, when Lord Peter and I married. Mr. Bunter is married to a photographer, and we succeeded to have them close to our household."

"Your Majesty, this is in short the narrative of my background and lot. I have always felt certain it would turn out well - if only one could get it straightened out. Despite all this I think, in my living I have had far more good times than bad times."

"Lady Peter, I thank you for your openness and honesty! Your story is so strange and wonderful – I am impressed how you have coped with all your troubles and I admire you for it. Your description of your marriage is so warm-heartedness! May I finally ask you to write a dedication in one of your books to me, I would be pleased to have it?"

"With great pleasure, Your Majesty, it will be a great honour to me!"

**The end**


End file.
